Chances
by fast84er
Summary: When Lily and James become stuck in a time loop leading up to their deaths, can they change destiny? Chapter 5 is up!
1. The End

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Harry Potter or any other of JK's wonderful creations  
  
***  
It was a beautiful night in England. The sunset was perfect with a multitude of colors. And looking up at the sky, Lily Potter contemplated her life. In hiding from Voldemort, she, James, and Harry had retreated into a cabin out in the forest. Lily knew that James hated to be in hiding like this, and Lily hated to be away from her friends and family. But if saving their son meant doing these things, James and Lily would simply have to do them. If it were up to James, Harry would've been sent away to live with Dumbledore. But Lily hadn't been able to part with her son, and had instead found the secret-keeper idea far more appealing. So there she was. Lily, along with James and Harry, was secluded in the forest, left looking up at the stary sky every night. Silently, Lily prayed to the starts, "Please, let everything be alright, please..."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" James offered from behind, disrupting Lily from her thoughts.   
  
Lily turned to look at her husband admiringly. "Seems like a perfect night doesn't it?" she asked casually. "Like the kind of night when nothing could go wrong."  
  
James smiled. "Things are never what they seem."  
  
From Lily's curious look, he explained, "I was catching up on the news. Peter sent us a paper, and uh...it's not good."  
  
"What's been happening?"  
  
"Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger."  
  
"He has been for a long time," Lily off-handidly replied.  
  
"It's been suggested that he may become more powerful than Dumbledore. The Ministry has even closed down Hogwarts for the year."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked unbelievingly. "There is no safer place for the children then at Hogwarts."   
  
"If Voldemort and the Death Eaters try to invade, he may eventaully win."   
  
"Everything is so wrong with the world on the outside," Lily said sadly. "It almost makes me grateful for being hidden up here."  
  
"Almost?"   
  
"I want to have our lives back James. I want to be able to see Remus, Sirius and the rest of our friends without fearing for our lives. I want to keep helping with the fight against the Dark."  
  
"We've been fighting Voldemort since the day we left Hogwarts. We have to think of our son now."  
  
"But shouldn't we be fighting Voldemort so Harry can live in a world safe from the Dark?"  
  
"There's no guarentee that will ever happen."  
  
"I know. But why does he want our son anyway?"   
  
"I've been thinking about that question since Harry was born. I don't know. But all that matters is his safety."  
  
Sighing, Lily finally settled her mind on something. "This whole business of having a secret-keeper, I don't like it. I trust Dumbledore a million times more than Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about that too. Listen, you know I've always wanted to simply hide Harry away with Dumbledore, forget the whole Fidelius charm."  
  
"I wasn't ready before. I think I am now."  
  
Smiling, James said, "I'll contact Peter and Dumbledore tomorrow. We'll end this secret-keeper nonsense."  
  
"Tomorrow," Lily agreed.   
  
Sighing, Lily tried to keep a positive attitude. "I'm starving, lets make some dinner."  
  
James nodded, and the two headed over to the kitchen. Lily started on a salad, and James began to prepare a turkey. And for five minutes, Lily felt perfectly at peace and normal, simply making dinner in her kitchen. .  
  
What happened next was like a horrible nightmare. Lily heard a sound, in the back of her mind, and it would only register seconds later as the sound of the creaky front gate being opened. Then, the front door began to rattle and shake violently, a green light shining through the edges and cracks.   
  
As though in the slow motion of a dream, Lily heard James yell, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-!" and Lily's legs mindlessly brought her to the steps as she realized what was happening. The green light...it could only be Voldemort! But how!? After all they had gone through, how had he found them!? Lily's was about to run back down to James, when she remembered Harry. Her son!   
  
Running to the back bedroom, Lily stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a scream from below, followed by an evil, high-pitched laughter. Lily sank into a trance as she realized the scream belonged to her husband, and that he was without a doubt dead.   
  
From below, she then heard footsteps approaching. Snapping out of her trance, Lily shut the door, and shoved a bookcase against it. With dread, she remembered she had left her wand down in the kitchen.   
  
Without warning, the bookcase was thrown across the room, as well as the door. In their place was a tall, evil looking man Lily knew as Voldemort. Without a word, he advanced on her.   
  
Grabbing Harry, Lily begged, "Please, spare my son. Not Harry, not Harry!"   
  
Lily continued to beg, but Voldemort spoke, "stand aside you silly girl! Stand aside now."   
  
But Lily continued to beg for mercy for her son.   
  
Laughing again, Voldemort said, "Fate is against you my dear. It is your own pitiful trust and judgement that has brought you to this place. I'll ask no more. Stand aside or die! Ignoring her further pleas, Voldemort yelled, "Adava Kedava!"   
  
The last thing Lily registered in her mind was a green light enveloping her, while at the same time darkness began to close in on her. As Lily slowly fell to the ground, powerless, dying, all she thought of was her son. 'Must save Harry, must save Harry, must save Harry." But it was no use. As soon as Lily had fallen dead, Voldemort spoke the unforgiveable curse a final time, killing Harry Potter.   
  
***  
  
A/N This is not the end of the story!!! 


	2. The End (again)

Chapter 2  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" James offered.  
  
Startled, Lily looked at James, and around her. She was back at the cabin in the woods! She was standing at the exact spot on the porch where she was earlier in memory. And James was standing there, just as he was before. Was it de-ja-vu? No, the dream...vision...whatever it was, was way to realistic. What about time-travel? But how did it happen? And why? It took Lily a few seconds to realize her concerned husband was asking if she was alright.   
  
"I'm fine," she answered, a bit dazed.   
  
"You sure?" James asked.   
  
Lily nodded. Looking at her husband, she saw none of her confusion or dismay. Clearly the dream had just been hers.   
  
James, oblivious to his wife's perils, continued, "I got a paper from Peter today. The news isn't good."  
  
"What's been happening?" she asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Voldemort grows stronger by the day, and-"  
  
"The Ministry has closed Hogwarts," Lily finished, almost to herself.   
  
"How'd you know?" James asked, confused.  
  
Thinking quick, Lily explained, "I saw the paper earlier on your desk." Lily didn't enjoy decieving her husband, but she didn't want to sound crazy. There was no way she could have traveled time. It was just a hallucination while looking at the stars.   
  
"Well, should we start a late dinner?"  
  
"I'll make it. I need some time to think to myself anyway."  
  
"'bout what?"  
  
"Nothing really," Lily lied.   
  
"Well, would you start thinking about the Fidelus charm. I still think the best thing for Harry is to be under Dumbledore's care. Now I know you don't want to give him up but-"  
  
"No. I agree. Getting him away is the best thing," she confirmed, feeling repetitious.   
  
"So......Do you want to stop having a secret-keeper."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, I'll write out a letter to Dumbledore and another one to Peter."   
  
Agreeing, Lily went into the kitchen to start dinner. Everything was the same as in her vision. Did that mean Voldemort would really attack? If it was, what was she still doing in the cabin? But she couldn't be in the same place, at the same time. It all made no sense. Deciding not to take chances, Lily set down the cutting knife in her hand and jogged upstairs to the den. "James?!" she called.  
  
"Hmph?"  
  
"We need to leave."  
  
James sighed. Something was seriously wrong with her. "What?"  
  
"I just have this feeling, and...well, can we please just grab Harry and duck out awhile?"  
  
Suddenly feeling tired, James nodded in agreement. "Alright, lets go."   
  
Lily quickly grabbed Harry from his cradle and scurried down the stairs. "We've got to hurry! He'll be here in any minute!"  
  
"He?" James asked, confused.   
  
"Come on," she urged.   
  
Then, with a horrible realization, Lily heard the same sound of the gate being opened from outside. She was too late. He was here. The front door was thrown from its hindges, and the Dark Lord walked in.   
  
In a terrible feeling of repition, she heard James yell, "Run! Take Harry and go; I'll hold him off!" But Lily, knowing it was futile that way, went for her wand in the kitchen. "Expellimarus!" She screamed with all her might. But Voldemort's wand stayed in place. Discouraged, but not surprised, Lily tried to think of a solution. Minor magics would have no effect on him.   
  
"Don't be stupid young Potter. I only wish to kill you son. Allow it and you may live," he said casually, as though speaking about the weather.   
  
But Lily would not be deterred. However, before she could launch her next curse, Voldemort spoke the Adava Kedava curse while pointing his wand at Lily. In her mind, she could hear James shout a curse, though she couldn't make out what it was. As she closed her eyes, Lily's last sight was her husband, also falling to the killing curse.   
  
  
***  
  
Keep reviewing peoples!   
Preview:  
Third chapter: Lily will finally come to her senses and get out of the house immediately but runs into Peter and-(must stop myself), you'll just have to find out! 


	3. The End (with Peter)

"Penny for your thoughts?" James offered.  
  
Astounded, Lily looked around her. Dismayed, she realized they were back at the cabin yet again, mere minutes before their deaths. Not willing to believe she was dreaming again, Lily wasted no time in her actions.  
  
Running upstairs, she yelled down, "We need to leave the house!"  
  
A perplexed James called, "What???"  
  
Grabbing Harry without hesitation, and then wrapping him in a blanket, Lily quickly made her way down to the main floor again. "Voldemort's coming." Seeing James was about to ask a million questions, Lily silenced him by saying, "The Dark Lord is minutes away. Don't ask me how I know or why 'cause we don't have time. Just trust me."   
  
James looked at his frantic wife, who with the last sentence had given him a look of absolute seriousness. Not willing to risk his son's life for anything, James complied, and the two rushed out the back door.  
  
The sun has set unusually early that night, and at 9:00 the forest was as dark as could be. This made sheer running impossible, but Lily and James managed a good pace. Then, Lily could sense James had stopped. "James?" she asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"We left our wands back in the kitchen!" he exclaimed while turning as if to run back.  
  
"No!" Lily insisted, a bit too loudly. "There's no time. We have to keep going." Silently, Lily was also concerned about what was happening, apparently only to her. There was no guarentee that if they all died this time, that she would simply appear back at the porch to have another chance.   
  
The two resumed their hike for several minutes, until reaching a clearing. "I know this place," James said. "There's another cabin a few hundred years ahead."  
  
Lily too knew this place, which she had used to have a picnic with her family once. "There's a highway about the same distence, only west." We might be able to catch a passing car.   
  
"We'll try for the highway then."  
  
Before long they had reached the road, but to their disappointment, there was not a car in sight. On the verge of tears, Lily collapsed onto her knees in frustration, Harry in her arms. "The rest of the town is away to the city for the celebration. There isn't anyone within twenty miles of here but Him."  
  
Just then, like a miracle, Lily saw a light from the road in the distence. To her, it was the white-hot brillance of an angel coming to rescue them.   
  
As it neared, James hailed it over to the side of the road. To his surprise and delight, Peter Pettigew was the driver, alone of course. "I figured your guys would be getting lonely. What's going on?"   
  
In truth, Peter was going to make sure his master's job was finished. The Potter's death would be Peter's ultimate triumph, and the way to prove himself. If it went wrong...well, Peter was going to be there to make sure it didn't. When he saw Lily and James on the curb, he was happy he had come. Peter couldn't allow or afford for anything to go wrong.  
  
James, unknowing of his friend's betrayel, told him that Lily sensed Voldemort had somehow found them. "That's ridiculous," Peter insisted, a bit too quickly.   
  
"I know," James confirmed. "But the Fidelus Charm was so complicated; if any part went wrong then someone else could still betray us."  
  
"Who else knows you're here?"  
  
Point, Lily, holding Harry, approached the driver's window. "Peter!" she exclaimed surprised.   
  
"Lily, what's all this nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"It's not nonsense!" Lily defended. As she said those words, Lily flashed back to the encounters with Voldemort in the cabin. He had said her bad judement and misplaced trust had been her downfall. Suddenly it dawned on Lily. Her and James' trust in Peter as secret-keeper could only mean one thing. Peter worked for Voldemort. He had betrayed them. He had betrayed her son!   
  
:Answering Peter's question, James said, "The only other one who knows we're anywhere here is Dumbledore."   
  
Thinking quick, Peter made up lies as fast as he could. "I know its not even a possibility, but if Lily's right then..."  
  
"Then what?" James prompted.  
  
"Someone close to you works with the Dark Side. Dumbledore knows you're in this area, he suggested the Fedilus Charm, wanted to be secret-keeper himself, and even after you said no, he was the one to perform the curse."  
  
"Dumbledore would never betray us," Lily said sternly.   
  
James however, saw Peter's point. If Dumbledore had sabotaged the charm, and Lily was right...No, this was Dumbledore! Dumbledore, who had taught them all at Hogwarts. There was another explanation."  
  
Lily looked at Peter with pure revultion. "That's not true-" but before she could finish further, Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He was here. Terrified, Lily turned around and found Voldemort looking right at her with an evil smirk on his face.   
  
"Good job my servant," he motioned to Peter. "I was afraid they had somehow been tipped off about my arrival."   
  
James, realizing the truth about Peter, instinctively took a step back in horror.   
  
Without preamble, Voldemort pointed his wand at James and yelled, "Adava Kedava!"   
  
Sobbing, Lily ran over to her husband's newly dead body, knowing there was nowhere to run, only hoping she would once again get another chance at life. Closing her eyes, and clutching her baby against her, Lily heard Adava Kedava yet again, and was blinded by bright green light. She had failed again, and all three Potters died.   
  
  
  
  
A/N For all those who are getting depressed, like me, the next chapter is very different (in terms of body count) 


	4. The One

Chapter 4  
  
Lily opened her eyes, and immediately panicked. Her luck had run out! She was no longer on that porch. She had been give two extra chances to save her family and she had failed each time. Her mind started to swirl with new thoughts, when it suddenly occured to her where she was. While it was not the porch, she didn't think it was the afterlife...All around Lily was white. No shadows, no dimentions. Lily wasn't even sure why she appeared to be standing. If she was simply in this...white...then she should've fallen through to the bottom of wherever she was.   
  
Looking to her pocket, she wasn't surprised to see that her wand had not traveled with her. Just when she was about to think of what she could do next, she sensed something. Instinctively, she turned around, and found herself face to face with another woman.  
  
The woman looked human enough, with long blond hair (for those of you who care I'm using a visual image of Galadriel from Lord of the Rings to help me desribe her) that was almost white like a Veela's. Her face was calm and slender, as was the rest of her body. She was tall, and wore a robe as white as the place around her. She also seemed very graceful, and very sure of herself. Every part of her seemed almost to blend into the surrounding whiteness. The only part that stood out and allowed Lily to focus was the woman's clear blue eyes.   
  
Lily wasn't sure, but she almost felt the woman's mind invading her own, taking in her memories and knowledge. Then, Lily heard a beautiful but almost sad voice reach out from the whiteness. The woman's lips did not move, but Lily never doubted she was the speaker. "Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"I know not," Lily replied. "I know not anything. I know not where I am, when I am, what has happened to my family, or why anything has occured at all. I am even unaware of myself. Am I dead?"  
  
The woman ignored her question. "You were given chances."  
  
"Yes," Lily said in a whisper, her eye's tear-filled. She had been opportunities to save her family, and she had wasted them. How foolish she had been! And now her husband and child...  
  
"You think that these were chances to survive. They were not."  
  
Lily tried to keep control of her mind in order to concentrate on the woman. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Seah." Then there was a pause. "Do you know your's?  
  
"My name?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. A name is a sign to show who we are on a most basic level. Do you know who you are?"  
  
Lily obviously knew her name was Lily Potter, but she doubted that this was the intended answer of Seah. "I do not understand."  
  
"You are the Mother. Chosen to be the Mother of the One."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"His name by your standards is unimportant. What is important is that within him is the spirit of my people, a dying people. We are as air, invisible, yet constant. But our time is fading. For untold time we have kept the powers of the Dark at bay within the world as you know it. Now as time passes we grow old, and weak, unable to fulfill our duty. Our people will die, and for a beief moment, the Dark will prevail. But then, like a Phoenix, the One, whom you call Harry, would grow to defeat the Dark. With him our people would be reborn from the ashes, and with time we would again grow to help guide the world to peace again."  
  
"I have so many questions..." Lily said so quietly she could almost not hear her own voice.  
  
"You need not speak. I can hear and understand all. Allow me to explain further. The One, who will defeat the Dark and renew life to my people, is our only hope, our most important purpose. But the Dark grew more powerful than we could ever foresee, and he himself sensed that the one who would eventually destroy him was present. He knew your son, Harry, was the One. That is why he has persued your family ever since Harry was born. To destroy the One as a child, when he was defenseless, would ensure his rule over the world forever. That must not be allowed to happen."  
  
"I will let no one hurt my child," Lily thought, knowing Seah could hear.   
  
--------  
  
  
Only two more chapters to go! 


	5. What Must Be

Chap 5  
  
  
"I said before that the chances you were given were not chances to survive. As you saw, the Dark has a way of always gettings his intended ending."  
  
Before she could stop herself, Lily blurted out, "Then why did you allow me to go back?"  
  
"You went back to nothing. From that moment on the porch my people had you. We needed to show you what would come to pass no matter what you did. And yet, everything you saw...none of it has happened."  
  
"But you said I had chances. What did I have the chances to do?"  
  
"To change whatever you would. To do everything you could, and still see what will happen no matter what."  
  
"So, my family, we're still alive. But we'll eventually die, right?"  
  
"All things will eventually die."  
  
"Why did you go out of your way to show me that? To show me that my family is doomed no matter what I may choose to do?"  
  
"Our people still have some power left within us. When we return you to true time, for this place is ultimately timeless, we need you to do our bidding. To protect the One."  
  
"I do not know who the One is. But I will protect my son."  
  
"Both you and your husband must still die. That cannot change."  
  
"What do I do to save my son?"  
  
"Unlike what you have just experienced, time is not that elastic or breachable. There is only one timeline, and once something has occured there is nothing that can be done to change it. In real time, there are no second chances. You will only have one opportunity. When you hear Voldemort approaching, you must let everything play out like it did the first time, for this was the intended timeline."  
  
"Then how do I protect him?"  
  
"My people, as our last dying act before we perish as the Phoenix, will bestow in you our last breath of power. As The Dark utters the curse to draw your last breath of life, the power will be enough to protect the One, and severely injure the Dark. But your thoughts must be only on Harry and his safety when the curse is said. By this, in that instant, your love for him will be the link through which the power passes from him to you. And the power, once saving him, will be enough to damage the power of the Dark enough to allow the One to grow up into his powers."  
  
"You could have just asked me to do this. If James and I...if we are to die anyway I would of course save my son."  
  
"There is a small catch. When we give you our power, you will feel like no mortal has ever before felt. You will feel God-like, undefeatable. And your instinct will be that you could easily kill Voldemort, and in effect save your whole family. This is not true. You must trust us that this was not the intention of time, and that it will backfire horribly. You must accept the death of your husband and yourself. Use the power to do not anything except to save the One. That is why we showed you what we did. We showed you that time has a purpose, and that the power is enough to alter it enough to allow the One to live. But time as a force is to powerful to allow three to live who were destined to die. Do you understand?"  
  
"I have only one last question."  
  
Seah knew. "You wish to know why you were chosen as the Mother, why we chose you to carry the power and pass it to the One. It is not an easy anwer. And it is one that you will probably never know."  
  
Lily nodded. "I am ready."  
  
"Then, with the last power of my people, I will send you back to the moment when we took you. Remember, you have only one chance. You must use it wisely. Good luck."  
  
----  
  
Ok, there is only one more chapter (although I'm slowly feeling that a short epilogue may be in order) so stay tuned! 


End file.
